


Image of God

by syvamiete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Writing Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them.<br/>- Genesis 1:27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image of God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for SPN Writing Battle, Round 1 with a prompt 'picture'.

_Then God said, “Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky, over the livestock and all the wild animals, and over all the creatures that move along the ground._

\- Genesis 1:26

* * *

 

It still surprises Castiel how frails humans can be. Their body is so feeble, exposed for countless possible injuries and diseases, needing continuous sustenance. One has to be a human to truly understand the extent of it.

His body is aching all over and he has to fight the waves of dizziness, probably from hunger. And moreover there is a crushing feeling of guilt that keep his head bowed.

“I was the one who caused the Fall of my siblings,” he admits softly keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

“I don’t care,” Dean’s answer makes to raise his gaze. “I’m just happy you’re OK.”

He lets himself to be pulled into a tight bear hug. It’s surprising how something so feeble can sometimes be the most constant thing in the world.

* * *

 

It still amazes Gabriel how egocentric humans can be. They selfishness knows no boundaries.

He follows from the other side of the diner as a middle-aged woman is slowly but surely making a young waitress cry. So far she has been bitching about the cleanness of her table, the taste of her coffee and now she’s giving the poor girl an earful about the quality of vegetables in her meal.

He should teach her a lesson about appreciating what she has. Maybe he could send her into some developing country, like India or Kazakhstan…

“No.”

“No what?” he turns at Sam flashing his best innocent smile. It does nothing to remove the stern expression on his face.

“You’re not going to do something for that woman.”

“Any particular reason why I shouldn’t?”

“First, we don’t have time for your tricks, and second, not all the people deserve it.”

“Well, as you wish, your highness.” He turns to look back at the woman, ignoring the annoyed snort from Sam. The waitress has now gone to the kitchen in a brink of tears. She’s sitting in alone fidgeting nervously, clearly waiting something. A bell rings and a small kid runs to the woman hugging the life out of her. A man also comes in and has a frigid conversation with her before leaving again.

“See,” Sam says raising an eyebrow. Gabriel turned pointedly away.

It’s amazing how humans, even though being so flawed, can still work as someone’s moral compass.

* * *

 

It is fascinating how humans, who think themselves as the rulers of the world, the leader species, can be so afraid.

Adam crawls away from him looking frightened around. “Where are we?”

“In Bruce Peninsula, Ontario.”

Adam’s attention snaps back to him. “Are we… are we…”

“Yes, we are out of the Hell.”

“Really?” the boy asks tentatively as fearing that if he hopes too much he would just be crushed again.

“Yes.”

A grin slowly spreads at his face and he burst to laugh. Without a warning, Michael is pulled into a bone crushing hug.

When Adam realizes what he’s doing, he quickly pulls back. He stands up brushing his jeans and starts to walk away. After couple of meters, he turns back. “Aren’t you coming?”

Michael doesn’t say anything and Adam sighs frustrated. “Are you still gonna brood over the fact that you dragged us both into hell or do you starting to do your penance and get us back to civilization?” he grins again.

It is fascinating how humans, such frail and sorry creatures, are capable of such forgiveness despite one’s pervious mistakes.

* * *

 

_So God created mankind in his own image, in the image of God he created them; male and female he created them._

\- Genesis 1:27


End file.
